Rescue in Deep Blue
by Ghingersnap Cookies
Summary: [Suikoden IV] Troy, being saved by Lazlo from throwing his life away with his ship, finally agrees to join the group in Dauntless as a sign of gratitude. Slowly, he starts to realize that he would not regret accepting this decision. In a meantime, another problem starts to approach them and bad situation will happen once more. Troy/Lazlo, with other shonen-ai pairings.
1. Chapter 1: He Who Survive

Summary: [Suikoden IV] Troy, being saved by Lazlo from throwing his life away with his ship, finally agrees to join the group in Dauntless as a sign of gratitude. Slowly, he starts to realize that he would not regret accepting this decision. In a meantime, another problem starts to approach them and bad situation will happen once more. Troy/Lazlo, with other shonen-ai pairings.

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Pairings: Troy/Lazlo, and other shonen-ai pairings.

Set after the fall of Fort El-Eal, when Lazlo and Troy duels, Troy lose, and sinking with his ship. Which makes me desperate because he is my fav chara in Suiko IV, I flavoured him much, and suddenly die just that! -_-

Maybe this is also slight AU plot from the original story, because Lino already knows that Lazlo is his son and changing official storyline. Don't ask me that, I'm just wanted this story goes easier for me, haha! *slapped*

Oh, Lazlo could speak and doesn't mute at all! Yay~. Well, of course he can, it's just that his voice couldn't be heard. *got stabbed by twin swords*

But I'm very sorry, no female characters here, because they're work as this film crew (yes, imagine this fanfic is like movie project). Also, you can use your imagination whose female characters that become the director, producer, cameraman, costume and make-up etc, lol! I love imagine them like that! The girls and their never ending crazy idea... :3

I use Suikoden IV Soundtrack called 'Finale: Remembering the Deep Blue'. Nggh...really love that ending song!

Sorry if there is another grammar mistake, because English is not my mother tongue. Please mind that.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

He Who Survive

.

.

.

Having saved by the said young man makes Troy realize, that this boy is not the ordinary one. He could still feel the warm, soft, yet strong hands gripping his bigger one, successfully manage to pull him out of the death beneath the deep blue sea. At first, he thought that was an angel's hand, reaching him to take him to Heaven. The moment he opens his eyes, he really saw the Angel. The Angel has spread his wings, despite in beneath of the ocean, wearing white robe with soft, baby blue eyes and light brown hair. His angelic feature really doll look-alike. He couldn't believe himself that fate makes him meet this beautiful creature. He closes his eyes once more, thinking that he could die happily after seeing the Angel purely smile at him.

He realizes one thing. When did he saw that face? Before darkness surrounded his view, falls into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

He could hear a voice, not to clearly but with worry and sad, calling for him to wake up.

"Hey!"

"Wake up!"

"Please, wake up!"

Magically, hearing those voice calling makes him awoke from deep slumber called 'death'. The first he sees, in front of him, is the Angel's face. He is the saviour. But slowly, the white robe and the spread wings disappear from his feature. Now, the Angel turns into his rival. A young man, with black clothes and wearing his most notable red bandana appears before him. His large blue eyes glide with happiness. His light brown hair is wet, as well as the rest of his figure. From head to toe, and those red bandana that always adores him, also melts in sea water.

Ah...so this is the Angel's true form. The 'That Guy'. This is the reason why he recalled already seen the Angel's face with someone similar before.

Regain his consciousness, he coughs hard. Saltwater taste starts to hit inside his mouth. This is a signal that he is still breathing.

Troy is alive.

"Thank Goodness, you're alive!" he said to him. Troy realizes that his head is held by the young man. He is about to move his body away from the boy, but his condition is too weak. So there he is, napping on the guy's hand. How pathetic.

"We-we thought you were dead already, meow!" beside the boy, he could see a...what is that? Is that a cat man? Talking cat in a tailored suit? How strange. His fur is also as wet as the young man. Is this cat also rescued him too? But, where did he saw this cat before?

"He's alive! Call Yu to come here, quickly! And don't forget bring us some towels too!"

"Yes sir!" one of the crew mate quickly running to call a help.

He could hear a commanding voice that comes from a man, quite old one, with clothes that resembles a surfer to him.

His cold grey eyes starts to look around the surroundings, until the young man, leader of the Island Liberation War whom he always assume his rival, asking him.

"Are you alright? Is there anything hurt?"

"..." Troy is still silent. He seems in deep thought of something, until he coughs again.

"I think the ocean water due you no good..." he said with worry.

"You should be grateful with Lazlo here. He is so crazy that he went jumps from our ship and swim, swim, swim, to save you!"

"What...?" He couldn't believe it. He coughs once more.

Is what that cat said was true? That this young man...had saved him?

"Chiepoo! Not only me, but you also suddenly jump to the ocean too. Don't you realize that you can't swim?"

"Oh-uh, mmm... but I was so worried for you!"

"But you almost drowning back there! Don't do that again, okay?"

"Ahahaha!" a bombard laugh could be heard from the surfer look-alike man. "The moment you two jump straight ahead, it feels like my beard is almost fall!"

He could hear laughter voice from the cat man, named Chiepoo, and finally, he knows the young man's name. He is called Lazlo. Hmm...that is quite a unique name, Troy must say. He also has unique personality, just like his name. For example, saving the life of his enemy? From an exiled one, being a traitor of Gaien, until becoming Island Liberation War leader? He must be not an ordinary child...

And for the surfer look-alike man, well, Troy gives the older man a strange, yet confused look.

"Want me to tell ya? After the three of us saw you about to sink with Kooluk ship, our leader suddenly ran toward the edge of the ship and jumps to the sea."

"Oh, me! Let me continued it!" said Chiepoo. "Then, both of us we're so panicked, until I desperately jumping myself toward the sea to help Lazlo. When the seawater hit my fur, I was like going 'MEOOOOW'. It's freaking freeze my fur!"

"And then, I quickly readied myself a small boat. I sailed alone, saving Chiepoo first, because the cat is almost drowned, Lazlo swimming madly towards you, and well, you know the rest of the story."

"Sir, I'm not a cat! I'm a Nay-Kobold! That's two different things." then, Chiepoo just 'humph' to the bearded man.

Hearing that ridiculous, yet it is too good to be true story, makes Troy hang his mouth open. It really is too good to be true, yet confusing at the same time. Who would believe that fairy tale like story? It's too weird.

But then, he starts to chuckle wryly with hoarse voice.

"There you go, finally you're smile." said Chiepoo happily. But Troy quickly put his frown back on his handsome face.

The elder here smiles too. "Ehem...well, since we haven't properly known each other, let me introduce myself."

The king offers his hands to the Kooluk Hero. "The name's Lino. Lino En Kuldes."

En Kuldes?! That name...

"You're En Kuldes?!" Troy coughs very hard after hearing the name being said, which makes the other three in there panicking.

"Whoa, whoa, how much seawater you gulp actually?"

"Chiepoo!" interrupts Lazlo to Chiepoo.

"Ahaha! Was knowing my name really shocks you?"

En Kuldes...Hearing those name, Troy realizes that this man is the leader of Kingdom of Obel, one of Island Nation that he and Kooluk invades, before they manage to liberate it. Now the king himself leisurely introduces his identity to the invader of his own kingdom. What a bunch of strange people here.

"Well, seems like you already know who I am. No worries, I wouldn't throw you again to the sea." said Lino humorously with grin. Hearing that, the other man just gives him strange look. "Ahaha, don't give me that look! So, can we shake our hand now?"

Troy just snorts playfully. Really, this king also has unique personality. A king that doesn't have a look like a king...yeah, that's Lino En Kuldes. He looks like a kind-hearted person, but with strong, commanding aura surrounding him. The commanding leader, but that seems in many positive ways.

Then, he grabs the king's hand. "Troy...King of Obel." for a moment, he pauses his words. "And I..."

"You don't need to explain that." interrupts Lino. "I even already forget about that, because once we are crew in here, no one holding any grudges again, eh? I don't care wherever you came from Kooluk or other places."

The moment Lino says that, Troy just silent again after hearing those words. He looks like a complete fool here. Why would he want to throw his precious life away, if he can meet this bunch of nice people? Yes, he can see it clearly now. Maybe his country isn't so justice like he used to know. Now Troy can feels what is deep ashamed mean like.

"Where is Tal? Is it takes long time to call a doctor?" Lino stands up from his position. "I'll look for him."

"Me too! I'm freezing to death here, meoow!" then, Chiepoo goes after the king with shaken body and hugging himself. "I would like some hot chocolate soon..." the Nay-Kobold's voice slowly melts away.

Leaving behind Lazlo with Troy, just two of them now above the deck of Dauntless ship.

"But still, something bothers me."

After getting the younger man's attention, he exhales deeply. "Tell me, why did you helping me?" he points the question toward Lazlo. The smaller one just silent, maybe he doesn't know what answer he must give to him.

"I meant it. Why did you save me? I'm your enemy. I'm one of the Kooluk too. I'm also one of the island invaders, but, why do you...help me? You could even kill yourself there." He keeps pushing the boy to answers him.

The situation turns into serious now. Lazlo gives Troy a sincere look, before answering his question. "Because I couldn't bear to see other person, especially as kind as you, die in front of me."

That makes Troy throw his face away arrogantly. "Me? Being kind?"

"You help me back there, along with Chiepoo and two of my other friends. Do you remember?" ask Lazlo. "You let us, a complete stranger, into your ship. I'm totally grateful, really."

Ah...that time. Now Troy remembers why Chiepoo also looks familiar to him, not only just Lazlo. But, the only one that manages to recall his memory is only the light brown-haired boy. Why? Because he seems different that the rest of his friends.

"That was just a coincidence back then. After that, I even throw you away again on the sea." said the black-haired man.

"Yes, that is a small price I have to pay after eavesdropping your conversation. Then, you actually help us twice. Not only letting us board to your ship, but you also helping us escape from your subordinate's rage." then, he smiles. "Actually, I'm also hear your conversation with that old man of yours, saying about 'let them go, let the sea decide their fate'." said this young, brave leader.

"If you're not stopping him, maybe we could all be killed. I'm really grateful for your help."

He frowns after hearing those answers. Is Lazlo talking about his subordinate's rage? Ah, he must be mean Colton. That old man...he must be already died by now. Or, if good fate was with him, he might be drifted into some other places. Hopefully he is somewhere safe. Although he is strict and quite grumpy, he is actually a kind man. Troy even admits that he already sees Colton like a father figure to him.

"Still, that's not a reason for you to get yourself almost killed just to save your enemy."

"I just..." Lazlo stops his words. He closes his eyes, inhales deeply, before exhales it firmly. "I don't know, the moment you remember me when your ship is going to sink, suddenly my body moves automatically and jumps to save you. Maybe...how do I put this..."

Then, he continues, "Perhaps, I want to repay your kindness back there?"

"That...was your reason?"

Lazlo only nods. His cheeks suddenly burn in heat, blushing. Realize that, he looks to other way to avoid the man from seeing him blushing.

"..."

"You're crazy, Red Bandana Guy."

"You're even crazier than me, O 'Child of the Sea God'."

"Really? Jumping like you're an expert swimmer? You're not even a mermaid."

"Throwing your life away along with gigantic ship like that? You're even worse than, what, Titanic ship accident?"

Then, both of them laughing after hearing humour they are throw toward each other. The doll-look boy feels he had slight chance in building a good relationship with the handsome man in front of him.

"Haha, okay, that's a nice one." said Troy. "By the way..."

Slowly, he extends his hand and raises it to the red bandana user. "Troy."

"Lazlo." he is grasping the gloved hand.

Both of them clasped their hands together. That is the first time their properly introduce themselves, after a very, very big moment that already happened them this whole time.

.

.

.

What do you think? Good? Bad? Stupid?

As always, reviews, follows, and favs is my favourite flavour! If you do, I'll let Lazlo kiss you!

Lazlo: W-what?!

Snowe: *holds his laughter*

Ghinger: Just shut up and cheer our guest, would you?

Da svidaniya, and have a good day! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Comatose

Hiya, get ready for second chapter now! WATAAAWW! *get kicked-ass by Gau*

By the way, I would like to thank **rubyenzbern** for the review, fav, and follow this story. You're such a dear~ :3 Because we're both Indonesians, I guess I should have to say this, "Halo, apa kabar? Terima kasih banyak karena telah menunggu update-an cerita kuh~" LOL. So, don't worry, second chapter is now ready to be served and Lazlo is ready to kiss you :)

Lazlo: Would you stop saying such nonsense?

Ghinger: Well, can't help it, buddy.

Anyway, enjoy the story!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

Comatose

.

.

.

"I...thank you."

Those words finally come up from his mouth. It feels strange, coming from an enemy to say this word. He could see the young man smiles happily to him.

"You're welcome."

They smiles to each other. Cold, steel grey eyes meet with large, brave baby blue eyes. For Troy, it feels like de javu. His smile, pure and sincere, looks exactly like the Angel he sees back there. Even his eyes and face shape reminds him so much like a beautiful doll.

Or perhaps, Lazlo is the Angel himself. He is coming to rescue him from death, to be his saviour. Yes, that could possible.

"Then, let me..."

Before Troy finishes his word, he closes his eyes once more.

He is fainted again.

Lazlo looks startled. What's happening here? A moment ago, Troy is fine, right? They even talk, joke, and finally able to introduce themselves properly toward each other. But what happened now...

"Troy...?" Lazlo calls for him, shaking his shoulder to wake him up. "Hey, what happened?"

Wait, something is not right. Those eyes scan through the dark-clad body to find if he has any injury. Until he catches it up.

Is that...a blood?! It's a blood, starts visible on his left stomach! Then, the boy starts to freak out when he sees the red substance suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"Lazlo, what's wrong?"

Finally, Lino and the others arrived.

"He's...he's injured! Why he doesn't speak any words anything if he's in pain?!"

"Lazlo, calm down." said Lino, holding both his son's shoulder "What happened?"

"We...we were just talking toward each other, waiting for you. Everything went normal until he got collapse and-" his voice suddenly has been halted by a loud voice from afar.

"What's that?" asked Lino.

The light brown-haired one sees it. It comes from Fort El-Eal. He widens his eyes and snaps from his panic mode. "It's...coming this way...!"

.

.

.

BOOM!

A loud voice comes from Fort El-Eal direction. The building is starts to collapse as soon as explosive comes toward the enormous ship of Dauntless. Almost everyone gathers to see what is happening outside this ship. Before everything goes horror when one of them starts to shout like a death announcement is about to be read for them.

"The explosive is going to come near us!"

"It's going to kill us all!"

Their reactions of course, fear and panic, afraid of not being able to survives. Everyone starts to prays, and it could be heard from anywhere.

Seeing this makes Lazlo's kind heart boils. With fast step, he bravely runs toward the edge of the ship, the one that directs to Fort El-Eal. He's leaving behind the injured Kooluk Commander side for a while. Yes...just for a while...

He, the one being the leader of this group of people, starts to raise his left hand highly. He hopes his action could give the right decision. But seeing the raised hand starts to glow, the King of Obel and his Vingerhut best friend, two of many people that realize the young man's dangerous decision, starts to panic like the others.

"No, Lazlo, stop!" shouted Snowe.

"Lazlo!" shouted Lino.

Alas, they are too late to stop the one that holds great dear in their hearts. That brave young man, inside his heart, he is only one who could do this. He must definitely do this. He had to ensure everyone returns in one piece, in safety.

And him...he must also save him. The man, who once he called a 'rival', but in reality, that man is just merely a tool of another man's plot. And this explosive, is the result of all event that already happened. The result, of a rune hunting, and this war. He must stop this, once and for all.

"My true Rune of Punishment!"

A loud, screaming voice that comes from the rune echoes in the already gloomy sky. It starts to shine red and black glowing vertically reaching the sky. Its light even reaches the gigantic south base of Kooluk, with explosives already surrounding the whole building.

Then, the earth starts to shake uncontrollably. The ocean is about to roar like a lion. Waves and wind moves wildly toward Dauntless ship, that holds many brave hearts of a warrior.

Until, the lights start to fade. And so is the light inside Lazlo's eyes.

"Lazlo!" shouts everyone that holds dearly inside the hero's heart.

They quickly move toward him, the one that loses consciousness.

.

.

.

"Hurry, take them to infirmary!"

"Right!"

"I'll carry Lazlo, you take care that Kooluk Commander!"

"Yes Sir!"

Everyone starts to help each other.

Lino quickly scopes Lazlo's light body in his both arms, with Snowe and Chiepoo besides him.

Tal, along with Hervey, put Troy's arms to their shoulders to support his tall body. Then, Tal realizes something's not right. Is that...a blood he sees?

"Hervey, we've got to hurry! He's bleeding!"

"What?" Hervey surprised hearing that. The brown-haired man quickly scans the man. Tal is right, on his left abdomen area, there is a stain of blood, mixed with dark colour from clothes he wears. There is also blood stain on the place where he lies. "Hey, this one is injured! We'd better hurry!"

Hearing this, Yu, with Sigurd and Keneth in front of to secure the crowd, quickly takes fast step on their shoes to usher them. They hurriedly go to infirmary room.

"Coming through, coming through!" said Sigurd to the bustling people in the deck.

"Move it, there's injured here!" said Keneth.

They go through deck, stepping down stairs because using lift may be inconvenient with the situation before they reach to 4th floor.

Yu quickly slams the door on his room. He realizes that Lino, Snowe, and Chiepoo already in there, with Lazlo lying on one of the bed.

"Hurry, lay him down there!" said the doctor.

"Alright." said Tal. He puts Troy on a bed beside Lazlo with Hervey's help.

"Someone get Gary here, quickly!"

"We'll get him." said Sigurd. He leaves the room in search for the man together with Keneth. They both go in separate ways to look for him.

"Now," he exhales, like his matter of life finally combine together to try his patience once more, "I'm going to examine these two while waiting for Gary. All of you may go."

The other figures that gathered, except Yu, understood and leave the patient in the hands of the doctor. Lino En Kuldes, the last that about to leave, suddenly stand still on his position. Then, he gives the doctor a pleading look.

"I beg of you. Please...save them."

"I'm always tried my best, my King."

The king is expecting him much in this urgent situation, like usual. He nods before closing the door. He takes another deep breath.

First, he looks at Troy, because he had this injury on him. He goes searching for his medical bag. Ah, like usual, it's one the table. He puts out medical equipment like bandage, scissors, and such. Then, he opens his commander uniform to take a look at his wound.

Yu widens his eyes. This man's left abdomen has a wound that shapes like a deep horizontal scratch. Luckily the wound is not too big. He quickly puts a bandage around it to stops the bleeding. He checks for his heartbeat with stethoscope.

He puts a stern face at first. Then, he smiles when he hears his heartbeat is normal. He is safe now, although he looks very pale.

Then, he quickly put a stethoscope on Lazlo to check his heartbeat. He worries that something might also happen to him because he is devastating that rune power of him. He also looks very pale.

Yu feels relieved. Goodness, their leader is still alive. He smiles happily.

His heartbeat is alright, although it's slower than normal person. But he can confirm that he is fine. He just need time to rest until he regains his consciousness back.

Not long, the door is open, and the villain look-alike man hurriedly enters the room.

"I heard from both Keneth and Sigurd there's an injured here!" he said with panic. "Where is he?"

The calm doctor looks at Gary. "He's in here."

"Oh God..." Gary looks surprise. "It's him!"

"Pardon?"

"It's him, Yu, the one that attacked Obel!"

He eyed the injured patient once again.

"Really?"

"Yes, I have keen eyes, y'know!" said Gary, persuading Yu to believe him.

Yu looks at the man that lying in front of him. So, this is the man, Commander Troy of Kooluk, the one that manage to invade Obel. He hasn't seen him in person because he's already joined in this ship when there is an order of evacuation.

But, from his point of view, with this weak condition and closed eyes, he is not look like a bad guy. Totally not look like a fearsome man he imagines. Well, maybe looks can be deceiving sometimes. Remember what they said? _'Don't judge the book by its cover...'_

"Gary, as a healer, I suggest we must put aside that personal matter and focus in healing them." said Yu.

Yu, as a doctor, before Lino given his trust to him in tending his son and the commander, already has his own ethic code. He has to treat the wounded one, even though it is an enemy. Yes, you wouldn't believe he is that kind of person. Though his love for money, he never plays around whenever someone in front of him is in serious need. Why? Well, he is just like that.

"Ah yes, you're right! Sorry, I don't mean to be the bad guy here."

"No, you're not. Could you please search for surgery mask and plastic gloves?"

"What? Are you telling me that..." Gary eyed Yu with concern.

"Yes, we're going to have a surgery for him. I'd tell you later, but he has quite serious wound. I hope you're prepares with the anesthetic bottle and tools for sewing it."

"Are we going to need herbal mixture from Nao?" asked Gary. His hand is already full with equipment they need to do surgery.

"Ah, yes, that one, for reducing pain in his wound. Wait." Yu looks up at the cupboard. Then, he sees a small bottled ointment lay still beside container of small cotton and takes it out.

"How is Captain Lazlo? Is he alright? Should we check on him too?"

"He's fine. I'm already checked on him. Although his heartbeat is slower than normal person, but we can high hopes that he's alive." then, Yu continues, "But first, we have to save this one. I hope you're ready."

Both Yu and Gary put on their surgery mask and plastic gloves. They quickly organize the tools they need on the table. Then, they open the bloodied bandage that used in closing the wound. The blood is already dry.

Gary seems startled after seeing it. It's...quite gruesome, indeed. Yu quickly puts the anesthetic on syringe and injects it near the injury.

The medical tools already on table near them. The surgery is about to begin.

.

.

.

What do you think? Fine? Not fine? So-so?

As always, reviews, follows, and favs is my favourite flavour! If you do, I'll let Hervey piggyback ride you!

Hervey: WHAT THE F***?!

Ghinger: Hervey, shut the f*** up…

Sigurd: Seriously, when will you two stops swearing?

Da svidaniya, and have a good day! :3


	3. Chapter 3: Dream and Injury

Whatcha doin'? *giggles like madman, then got slapped by cheese* Hi there, so haha, I'm back! Here it is, the Chapter 3 has arrived~.

 **rubyenzbern**

You're welcome dear~. You can enjoy chapter 3 now for more Troy/Lazlo's awesomeness, and get piggyback ride from Hervey!

 **ShiroyukiLess**

Of course I can continue it dear, LOL (^J^). Thanks for your fav, follow, and review. I appreciate it so much, really :) Here it is the new chapter of more Troy/Lazlo's awesomeness, and get piggyback ride from Hervey as well!

Hervey: *pant* *pant* Carrying two persons in your back is not easy… *fainted*

Ghinger: *claps my hands in awe*

Sigurd: So…it's our turn to carry him now?

Ghinger: Well, it's your job and Dario, not mine!

Dario: Eeeh?! I'd rather throw him away to the sea!

Ghinger: I think it's you who should be thrown away to the sea… *glanced at Dario*

Sigurd: *nods his head in agreement*

Dario: What did you say?!

Anyway, enjoy the story!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

Dream and Injury

.

.

.

Like usual, after unleashes his Rune of Punishment power, Lazlo always end up dreaming. Now, he runs on that oh so familiar never end dark tunnel, alone. In his dream, he always feels scared. The dark tunnel, the voices around him...

He quickly moves his legs to run away from here. Then, in front of him, a small orb shine in reddish-purple colour appears out of nowhere, like always. He runs to reach it, hoping that he could find a way to get out from here. For this time only, this is the first time he hopes it wasn't another bearer of Rune of Punishment's tormented mind. He already had enough in hearing them plead to kill them. Every time he does this, his soul feels a great fear that is unbearable. He couldn't even describe how scared it was every time he had this dream.

His hand extends to catch the shiny orb. It is always feel warm on his hand.

Suddenly, in front of him, stands a beautiful person, with wavy, long blond hair in an outfit that looks like a dignified noble that comes from Obel. The figure smiles warmly at him, before disappear and everything when white.

He thinks he is about to awake now. But, he is wrong. The dream hasn't ended yet.

The tunnel suddenly turns into a gloomy room that looks like inside a dark castle, with thick fog surrounding the area.

There, in front of him, he could see...a young man perhaps? He could just guessing because he is backing him, and also because of the fog. He has short, light brown hair much exactly like his, and minus the red bandana. He is wearing an outfit that appears like long white robe tied in matching sash. He is just stand there, like he is waiting for something, or someone to come.

From left side, a shadow, with man-shaped one, comes toward him. The shadow suddenly raises the young man's left hand with force, and appears the glow that similar on his point of view. It's the Rune of Punishment!

Lazlo takes a look at his hand. His Rune of Punishment starts to glow too. Panic starts to erupt inside him.

'What is happening here?' he is asking himself. 'What is that shadow doing with the boy? And why am I involved here?'

The glow starts to brighten the dark room, until another hand from the young man's right side holding him. The light from the rune slowly fade away, as well as the shadow. It's finally disappears. The rune from his hand is also calming down.

He couldn't clearly see whose hand that holds the young man, but he is pretty certain that a man appears in front of him. The man, a silhouette in simple black shirt and long trousers, pulls the young man's hand to go following him. Lazlo could see the boy agrees to follow him. They walk together before vanishing from his view.

The dream ends.

.

.

.

Waking up from his slumber, a pair of azure eyes from certain leader of Island Liberation War is opened. Lazlo blinked once, twice, before moving his position and sitting above his bed. He puts his hand to massages his forehead, and realize that the notable red bandana has been removed. Must been done by his father, or one of his friends. He could ask them about it later. It appears they also had changed his clothes into a pair of simple nightshirt.

He looks at the surrounding. It's still in the middle of night, 1:52 am to be exact. Well, that is what appears on the clock above the wall there. He is on the infirmary room now. The light on the room is also off. Only moon with its faint glow illuminate through window. This night, the ship is pretty calm as well.

Lazlo doesn't curious anymore when he ended up in here. After all, he already gets used to be in this condition every time he unleashes his rune power. Thank God he is still alive until now. Maybe the rune has truly already changed its phase.

But this time, he is confused with his dream. It's very different from the ordinary dream he had before. He though after meeting that woman, he would end up being woken up or perhaps, if fate is not with him anymore, he would dead by now.

Lazlo sits properly on his bed, thinking about the dream he had. He is very curious with that young man. Who is he? That young man is very much look like him, despite he couldn't figure his face. And that man with him...just who is he? He manages to save the young man from unleashing the rune power caused by an unknown shadow.

That's it. He stops thinking about it. After all, maybe the young man's appearance that resembles Lazlo is just a pure coincidence. But that man with him? It's still a big question mark. What a strange dream…

He puts his feet on the cold wooden floor, before standing up and wobbly goes straight to the window. He wants to see more what is happening on the outside ship. Everything looks normal. The sea is too calm and makes it hard to believe that after another hour ago the wave is soared like a God's wrath. The moon is on its full form, beautifully shaped in circular with yellowish glow. A small sparkle of a star scatters everywhere, assisting the moon above there to lighten the darks of a night time. Maybe if he could compare it, the moon is him, and the others of 107 people in here as the stars.

He is the moon because...well, he realizes that he is the centre of the problem here. The moon has the most exquisite appearance than the stars.

Oh, actually, there is two more guest in here. They originally come from Kooluk, like Helmut. But too bad, the old man named Colton, whom surprisingly Helmut's father, said that he would not join one of them. He could have guessed maybe it will be hard to ask Troy the same question.

'Troy...' said Lazlo on his mind, while eyeing the sleeping figure beside his bed. He already realizes his presents in this room the moment he wakes up. 'I hope you're able to join us. And then, maybe we could convince Colton into joining too...'

Ah, what is he thinking? He shouldn't think too much right now. All he wanted to do now is relax for a bit. But still, he couldn't forget about it from his mind.

He went still there, enjoying the night view. Then, he looks at his left hand. That rune lays there...Rune of Punishment, a rune of atonement and forgiveness. Lazlo gently swipes the rune with his right hand. His expression is divide in two, whether glad nor looks sad. It is quite a long time the rune already accompany him, leading into meeting with various people and also various problem. He doesn't know why he had this so called high resolve in helping people. Especially that man...'Child of the Sea God'. He should have been death by now, if he wasn't crazy enough to save him.

Once again, his eyes scanned Troy. He is curious why this man doesn't even say a word about his injury. They could help him faster if he says something, before things goes bad like this. Now, he is lay still, eyes closed and expression with pure calm. Lazlo knows behind that authority figure, he tries to fight back his wound.

Now, another crazy idea starts to hit his mind. He moves his legs to the Kooluk Hero's bed, until Lazlo stands beside his bed. His right hand is about to touch Troy's forehead, before he realizes that is such an absurd idea to do it. He just wants to know his temperature, that's all.

'Ah, what was I thinking? You just want to check if he gets any fever or not. It's not that bad, right?'

What is wrong with him? Is it wrong to check on your new crewmate's health? It's legal, right? But the idea of touching that man is…just seems so wrong.

'Ah, this is crazy.'

He stops immediately after thinking twice because how ridiculous it is and goes out of the infirmary to his room in 1st floor.

.

.

.

"What? He hasn't gain consciousness yet?!"

Lazlo, after doing his duties in checking all crew members of the ship and such, come to the infirmary room in 4th floor. Of course, he is not alone. Doctor Yu, who has been in there since dawn to do a not-so-important medical check-up for Trishtan from two hours ago, massages his forehead. Of course, Lazlo comes here because he wants to pay a visit to Troy, their new crew mate, who is still bedridden after yesterday's incident.

"Calm down, Captain Lazlo." said Yu. In front of him, Lazlo's face already fills with worry. Moreover, panic. "Sir Troy is fine. He just need more time to rest because of the high fever and an injury he suffers."

"I'm sorry. I was panic." he is apologizing to the doctor and tries to calm himself down.

"It's okay."

"The injury, is it a fatal one?"

"Luckily, it's not. I've manage to do surgery with Gary yesterday. There is an internal wound on his rib cage and abdomen. It seems he gets hit by something hard, apparently from part of his ship which caused him to bleed like that."

"Oh God…" the brown-haired one murmurs quietly. But still, he listens to Yu's explanation tentatively.

"It's just that, his left rib cage is slightly cracked. But not to worry, we already sew the wound close for good."

"Cracked?" he is about to begin to panic. "But, he is fine, right?"

"He is fine. He just needs time to rest." Yu assures him. "I'm even surprised that his bone isn't shattered at all, after getting stroke by the hard thing. Talk about a size of ship here. He is only got small wound."

"Oh..." he says with relief, and surprise at the same time. "He is very lucky, though. But, when will he regain consciousness?"

"Apparently, if my prediction not wrong, he should be in this condition for one week."

"That long?!" he is surprised again, as well as the doctor after seeing Lazlo's reaction. "Ah, I mean, of course, with his injury like that."

"For your information, it's the fastest day to recover with his condition like that."

"I see."

Yu smiles toward the young man. "It seems Sir Troy really lives up to his title. I think it's a correct decision to not let this man die."

"You're right." he averts his blue eyes from the doctor toward the ex-Kooluk hero that sleeps peacefully. "May I accompany him?"

"You may, of course. Someone that injured is actually needs a person beside them to increase their recovery." then, Yu leaves him along with Troy. Saying he wants to do check-up for Bang. The old man is complaining that something about his nose being 'not right' recently.

Hearing the creaked door already shut down, Lazlo takes a look at the ex-Kooluk 1st Fleet Commander. Last night and now, Troy still closes his eyes. Lazlo can see new, fresh bandage being replaces by the doctor because his dark outfit is slightly open, with blanket covering from chest downward. The outfit he wears it's not his usual one, probably Yu or Gary already change his clothes into the clean one. But, Troy seems completely too normal to him without the majestic cloak, chest plate and pauldrons he always had.

Then, he remembers what Yu said. He's even surprised that his bones still in their shape, after being hit by hard things from a ship. The thing must be very big, because it's a part of ship.

Heh. Maybe this man, despite his handsome face and normal, composed appearance, holds something more than just a look. It's really a shame though, to waste such talent.

The younger one gives a sorrow look to the older man in front of him. One week is too long. He is hoping that he would wake up soon. Lazlo couldn't wait to have another chit-chat with Troy again.

Knock, knock.

"Lazlo, are you there?"

.

.

.

What do you think? Great? Worse? Dumb?

Also, who's knocking the door? Hmm…

As always, reviews, follows, and favs is my favourite flavour! If you do, I'll give you Trishtan's insurance card so you can get a check-up for free!

Trishtan: Don't- *cough* steal that! *cough*

Yu: Free means no.

Ghinger: Oh, come on! Don't be stingy like that.

Oh, by the way, while writing this, I was so nervous right now because today, I will do a surgery. I hope my surgery is gone well like Troy did in this chapter (thanks to Yu and Gary too, you fool author!). But don't worry, it's not as serious as him, but of course it's still nerves-racking for me. So, wish me luck!

Da svidaniya, and have a good day! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Random

Hello y'all, here it is the Chapter 4! Huffft!

Sorry for keeping you all waiting, and I'm so happy finally my surgery went well. I just need time to recover the sewing part in my body ;)

For your information, maybe this is chapter is quite…random. Because I don't want this story too serious haha, so I will slip some comedy into it. Not because I don't enjoy serious story, but I just love mixing it with jokes and such. Oh blame my random brain. Sorry if it wasn't funny at all!

 **rubyenzbern**

Yaassh, thank you for your support, I made it!

 **ShiroyukiLess**

You're welcome, and here's another nice chapter I hope, LOL.

Ghinger: Both of you will get free check-up-hey, where the heck Trishtan's insurance card gone?!

Trishtan: You lost it?! How dare you-*coughs very hard* *fainted*

Yu: *grins evilly* Fiuh, finally!

Ghinger: What?

Yu: No one pestering me for placebo anymore.

Gary: What? You gave him placebo this whole time?! I can't believe this! I though he is seriously sick.

Yu: I even told him, he is the healthiest person…

Ghinger: Err…a hypochondriac?

Yu: You could say that.

Anyway, enjoy the story!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

Random

.

.

.

Ah, Snowe, Snowe Vingerhut. One of his once hated friend, but now, it's just in the past. They already in good term again now after they reunites again in a sea near west of Mordo Island. It's quite a long story for a history about their friendship.

The creaked door is open once again. Lazlo put a face to the door. He must definitely tell Tov to renovate the door. It's a must. It's quite a torture to hear it in his ear.

"Yes, come in." he said.

"How do you know I was in here?"

The blonde one raises his eyebrow. "Hm? Friendship instinct?" he smiles.

"Hahaha." Lazlo laughs playfully.

"I just figure it out myself. Because, seriously Lazlo, you seem..." Snowe put his fingers on his chin, thinking, "How do I put this? You seem infatuated with him."

Lazlo widens his eyes. 'Infatuated'? That's seems so wrong. "Geez, you're such a gossipmonger. Is hanging out with Oskar that makes you like this?"

"Hahaha." Then, he takes a seat next to his friend. "So, how is Troy?"

"Yu said that he's fine." he said while looking to the figure in bed. "But, he's still needs time to recover. Maybe one week later he should regain consciousness."

Snowe widens his eyes. "That long? Hope he regain conscious soon."

"Yeah." said Lazlo. He continues. "He has high fever, and an injury on his rib cage. It's cracked slightly."

"Oh, God. How come?"

"He gets hit by something hard when he is sinks with his ship. It's probably from one of the ship part. It is truly a fortunate that his body still in a good shape. Yu even surprise about this."

"Wow...not only Yu, but I'm also surprise. I can't believe it." his friend widens his eyes in awe. "Actually, the moment I saw Troy the first time, he already had this strong aura. But, I never though he has this kind of physical endurance."

Hearing Snowe's words, Lazlo laughs again. "Truly, he's very scary."

"Makes me believe that he's truly a child of Sea God." murmurs Snowe.

"Well, perhaps. But, is Sea God truly even existed?" Lazlo raises his eyebrows in curious. Anyway, why is he even asking this ridiculous question?

"Well, cat people called Nay-Kobolds are existed. So, why Sea God becomes exception?" Snowe answers, randomly.

"Yeah, like I will believe in that." the brown-haired one responds back.

Snowe smiles at him. "So, Lazlo, I suggest you will wait for him until night comes?"

"I think so."

"Have you already eaten anything yet? Let's have something to eat."

"I would love to but-"

"Hah, figures!" then, Snowe hurriedly goes toward the door. "Wait here. I'll bring us some foods."

"Huh? Wait, please open it slowly! It itches my ears if you-"

His grey-eyed friend is already gone as fast as wind. The door is creaked louder than before.

That's it! He stands up from his seat, hoping to meet Tov immediately. He couldn't believe both Snowe and Yu can stand against the annoying sound. He looks at the sleeping Troy one last time, before slowly closing the door.

.

.

.

"Is it true?! Sir Troy is in this ship?!"

An old man, with round face and short white hair and small moustache, said in perplexed. His voice is already hoarse, but hearing the news, makes his voice hoarser. His hands getting sweaty from holding the bar cell too tightly.

Then, from afar, he could hear a fast steps, probably because the person is running. Arriving in front of his old man with gasping for breath, Helmut, a young man with silver medium length hair, widen his eyes.

"Is it true, Father? Sir Troy is in here?" ask Helmut fast. In his hands, he's holding tray with food and drink for his father.

"Yes, yes, he's in here. My King has sent me to tell you about this news." said Desmond, with confidence in his voice, explaining, "He is now taking rest on infirmary room."

"Infirmary room? Is he hurt?" ask Colton with worry.

"Yes, precisely. But, the doctor said he will be-"

"Let me out from here!" Colton shouts madly. "I want to see him!"

"Father, calm down..." Helmut starts to calm Colton down that tries to burst out like a madman.

"No. Not until I get out from here, and meet Sir Troy with my own eyes!"

"Bu-but, His Majesty still not letting me-"

"I said let me out! NOW!"

"Al-al-alright..." Desmond, with his hands shakes madly, desperately searching for the key on his pocket. "What? Where is it...?"

He keeps searching through any pockets he remembers he has in clothes he wears now.

Helmut sees Desmond with strange look. "What do you mean, 'where is it'? You have the key, right?"

"Of course I have, but..." the panicked Obel adversary search for the key. He's even start opening his own shoes! 'Don't tell me the key is...'

Cold sweat starts to appear on his forehead. He hasn't find the key until now, which makes Colton, if he's a train, release a fury smoke from his ears. And he couldn't bear to imagine the torture that his king will give him if he learns that he already lose the key. He should have his neck hung up for this mistake!

"Hurry up! Or I'll break this cell!" the frenzy Colton starts to shake the cell bar, hoping it would break. It seems that he's ready to do an execution toward Desmond, if that jittery man still doesn't find the key for him.

"Then, let me do that." Helmut releases his sword from its sheath. The silver steel starts to glow, inviting the already panicked one into leveling up his panicking power.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing with that?!"

Helmut just eyed him with glare. "You. Just stand back." he continues, "And brass yourself..."

"Whoa, whoa, pl-please don't do that! I still want to live peacefully!" Desmond feels his panic level is on the top now. His knee starts to shake uncontrollable. Is this two Kooluk already crazy?! They're going to...

The silver hair raised his eyebrows in question. "What are you so panicking about? I'm just wanted to release my father here, if you don't have the key."

"Re-really?" he said with pure relief. "Ooh...I think my heart stops for a second..."

Then, he realizes another important thing. "He-hey wait! You can't just let him free and break our ship's property! That's a big no-no!"

Helmut, already with his sword in front of the cell and about to cut down the entrance, lowers it. "In that case, where is the KEY?"

"It's gone!"

"What?" Helmut couldn't believe his ears. "What did you say?"

"I, I, uhh...lose the key!"

The words that come out from Desmond makes the grumpy old man furious, with his son stand still with mouth hanging open and widened eyes.

"Grrr...I HAD ENOUGH! Helmut, cut down this wretched door, NOW!"

"But, Father-"

"Just do it!"

"No, no, you mustn't! There must be some other way! It must be!"

"Whoa, calm down there. You don't need to use swordplay here."

That voice...he recognizes it. It is His Majesty! Still with his surfer dude like appearance, Lino is appears behind him with, what is that, dangling thing on his hand? It's glowing silvery...

"Your Majesty!" said the advisory. He feels relief now that his king arrives to save the day. Then, he looks at the item Lino holds. He widens his eyes.

"It's the cell key!" shout Desmond.

"Ahaha! Sorry there, looks like I forgot to give this key to Desmond to unlock your door, Sir Colton." said Lino, grinning sheepishly with hand scratching behind his not itchy head.

Now, you can see a terror face that Desmond, Helmut, and Colton puts on for the King.

.

.

.

Drap, drap, drap!

A loud, probably more than one person steps is about to approach infirmary room.

Drap, drap, drap!

"What's with those loud steps?" ask Lazlo, while he's about to eat steamed meat buns that Snowe brought for the two of them from Kevin's shop. Both of them already back to infirmary room to look after Troy (maybe this matter for Lazlo only, Snowe just accompany him), and the door is already slicked with oil by Tov. Thank God the creaked sound from the door is gone for good.

Snowe chews on his meat bun, then gulping it before answering, "It's probably just Cedric goes mad with his debt." he says while takes a glass of water to drink.

"Or maybe it's Tal that desperately searching for you."

"Ah-haha, very funny, Lazlo." Snowe laughs wryly.

"Really, Snowe, you don't feel, like..." Lazlo shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know, he's just looks different the moment you join us."

After saying that, he eyed his friend like he has some sort of deep, deep thoughts he would like to share.

"Who? Tal?"

Lazlo just nods, giving certain answer to his friend.

"I don't see anything different. He's just like the usual Tal for me, but, sometimes he keeps bugging me on wrong time. I feel quite annoyed with him now." Snowe frowns. From the looks of his face, it is very certain that probably he feels irritated with Tal recently.

Lazlo laughs. "What kinds of bugging Tal do to you, anyway?"

Snowe looks at his friend with eyebrows knitted together, try to think of the answer. "Like, asking me if I want to accompany him in fishing when I wanted to go to bed, or," he seems try to remind something. "Oh, I remember!"

"What is it?" ask Lazlo curious.

"About two days ago, when he asks me to eat dinner together at Funghi's, he's even bring out flower from his pocket, saying that he doesn't know where else to keep it. Then, he puts the flower on a small vase in our table. I'm asking him why he puts the flower there, and why the heck there is a small vase on the first place. He looks surprise with my question. And then, he said there's nothing wrong with small decoration on our dining."

Snowe is on and on with his story. "Of course for me, there's something wrong! What is he thinking, like we are in some sort of date? He must be up to something!"

The blue-eyed one laughs again, but louder than before after hearing the ridiculous story. Poor, poor his dear friend Snowe...

"Have you asked Funghi?"

"Yes, but he said that he doesn't even know there is small vase there. All he knows that the tables are clear without any decoration." Snowe exhales in defeat.

"Hmm...I'm curious with that small vase." said Lazlo with finger on his chin. "Since we're bored here, how about we play some sort of detective game?"

"Play detective game?" Snowe gives Lazlo strange look. "Oh, you mean find the one that put the small vase on Funghi's shop table? For your information, that vase is still there. Funghi said the vase is beautiful, so he doesn't want to get rid of it."

"Alright then, this is getting interesting. Wouldn't you agree, Snowe?" smile Lazlo, getting excited with the brand new idea of doing some sort detective game. Then, he continues to finish his meat bun.

"Hmm...I guess it won't be hurt to try." he also agrees with the idea, then takes his glass of water again.

Lazlo just take a look at Snowe whom almost emptied his glass. Then, he smirks playfully. Poor, poor his dear friend Snowe...

He had no idea that Tal is actually trying to tell him that he likes with him. Of course, that man is using whenever methods he had in mind to chase after Snowe's attention, even the fool one. That vase, well, he knows very well who put it there. It is done by Keneth. Keneth always feel great desire in pairing Tal and Snowe up. Talk about as matchmaker between them.

Drap, drap, DRAP!

That sound seems clearer and clearer, until...

BRAAAKKKK!

"SIR TROY!"

Lazlo and Snowe almost choke on their snacks.

.

.

.

Colton widens his eyes. In front of him, the young commander is laying on bed, in weak condition with eyes closed. He almost hurriedly goes to his side before Lino extend him arm to stops him.

"…" he glares at the king of Obel in front of him. Helmut realizes that his father is glaring at the man full of authority.

"Calm down, he's alright. You don't have to worry about him."

"If he's fine, why'd you bring him here?"

They are silent for a moment. Lino takes a glance at Lazlo, and he realizes that he is the one that must explain the whole situation to the Kooluk man about Troy's condition.

"Everything is fine now, Sir Colton. Our doctor has a great job in taking care of his wound."

"He is wounded?"

Lazlo nods.

"How…?"

"Well…"

He continues with the explanation about the havoc event that already happens. He explains about his one-on-one battle with Troy, before rescuing him. Then, he also says that Fort El-Eal is no more, because that place is already destroyed caused by gigantic explosive. He could see the older man is giving him surprised expression. It looks like he is still not confronted enough.

Lazlo goes to the side of the bed, welcoming Colton to take a look at the wounded man. "If you don't believe with what I say, you may check Sir Troy for yourself. Also, we can take you to Fort El-Eal again right now. But don't expect to find anything, because that place is completely collapse."

"…"

He is silent for a moment. Every single word that comes out from that young Island Liberation leader is no doubts were true. On his gleam of an eye when telling him this story, Colton finds him not lying at all. Then, it must be true.

The conclusion, Governer and Cray is probably already dead by now. What should he do next? He couldn't decide right away, with his condition being their prisoner. Not to mention Troy is also in here. His status as being their hostage is in high percentage. Situation is getting worse for them.

"Actually…" Lazlo continues. There is a slight expectancy on his way of saying these words. "We know your decision of rejecting us. But seeing this whole matter, I couldn't be happier if you could accept us to co-operate."

"You already know well that I will not joining you." said Colton to the young man. He doesn't even care with that King of Obel is staring at him while he is speaking with his son in such way.

"I know. But please, think wisely. We don't want any rivalry relation with you again. I just want to make peace with you, that's all."

Sensing his father's uneasiness, Helmut goes to Colton's side, touching his shoulder gently. His son gives the older man a reassured look so he could states his opinion with clear mind.

"I think…the wise choice to do is to wait for Sir Troy to wake up. Then, I will be able to decide what should I do."

Lazlo nods his head in agreement. Not to mention Lino also approve his decision. You could see both Snowe and Desmond quietly exhales in relieve, while Helmut smiles proudly.

Yes, he couldn't do anything but wait for Troy to wake up. No, no, Colton doesn't mind waiting for another couple of days for his commander to regain consciousness. He only has to make sure of himself, no matter what Troy decides, he must follow it.

.

.

.

What do you think? Funny? Random? Weird?

Will I make Troy wakes up in next chapter? Hmm…decision, decision…

As always, reviews, follows, and favs is my favourite flavour! If you do, I'll let Snowe hugs you!

Snowe: What?! Why me?!

Ghinger: Because you haven't got your turn~.

Lazlo: Hahaha, take that.

Da svidaniya, and have a good day! :3


	5. Chapter 5: Awaken

Chapter 5 is ready to sale! Woohoooo!

Okay, because I'm too lazy to write here, so I went straight comment section. Check it out, check it out.

 **ShiroyukiLess**

Yaaay! Thanks for the review too :D *hugs Shiroyuki* How dare you say I will not show Ted's appearance?! This is absurd! DX *get slapped because too noisy* Oh, ehem…don't worry, Ted is not left yet. And that means yes, he is still with Dauntless gang right now~. Just…you don't mind wait for his appearance, right? Right? Right? :3 *winks at you with thick fake eyelashes*

 **Miaki Len**

Thank you so much dear~. You are so kind waiting for me and I feel like 'Aaaaw, sweet of you~' thingy, LOL! And here you are, the Chapter 5 is ready to be presented to you :3

 **Hikaru**

Wow, I can't believe you can feel the random humors that I put not-so-good on it, LOL. Anyway, thanks for the compliment dear~! ;)

Snowe: There, I already hug all of them. Can I sleep now? I'm tired already.

Ghinger: Wow, thanks Snowe! And here's your reward *giving him a glass of brown-colored substance*

Snowe: Err…what's that?

Ghinger: A soda drink named Coca-Cola, try it! It's very well-known on my world periods, and Lazlo already had it.

Snowe: Really?

Ghinger: Yes, and he turns out to be-

Lazlo: What is that?! It's freaking weird and bubbly in my mouth!

Snowe: *hurriedly take steps back*

I really, really want to drink Coca-Cola so much right now, but I got slightly flu ;( Coca-Cola is awesome for me, but doesn't own by me :9

Anyway, enjoy the story!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

Awaken

.

.

.

For the first time, after darkness surrounding his vision, his eyes catch a slight gleam of light. He doesn't know how many days he has been skipped. Troy blinks again, try to accustom with his vision. His head is quite dizzy right now. Probably because he is sleeps too much. Then, he opens those steel-colored eyes once more. He finally able to wakes up.

The moment he tries adjust his position to sit properly, a group of cat men is in front of him. The three of them is backing him. He could see Chiepoo…yes, he is very certain that it's him among the group.

"Nalkul, I'm scared! What if…what if they find out our hide?"

"Which is one of many reasons you should shut up."

"Meow…now is our chance. We'd better eat this cheese as fast as we can before they find us out!"

Troy could see the three Nay-Kobolds is about to open a wrapped food in their hands, before he interrupts by grunting in pain due to his injury with hoarse voice.

Hearing that, the three Nay-Kobolds gulp in nervous. They slowly turn their head to see whose voice is that. From behind, a certain black-haired man is watching them while holding his left abdomen. His eyes monitor them as sharp as a hawk. Chiepoo, Nalkul, and Champo stoned in place. They don't know if it's because of his superior appearance or other that makes them feel intimidated. Suddenly, the fat Nay-Kobold is shrieking loudly.

"Aaaaa, ghost!"

BRAAAKKK!

Champo hurriedly run away as fast as he can. The door is left hanging open.

"That idiot!" Nalkul goes after the running Champo. "Champo, wait! Hyaaa, I'm scared too!"

Then, Chiepoo is the only one whom left behind. He is silent at first, before taking a glance at the confused Troy with those gigantic cat eyes. The cat man starts to burst in happiness.

"Wu-wuooh, thank goodness, you're awake!" said Chiepoo to the Kooluk man. "Are you feeling okay? Do you feel any pain or something?"

Troy just stares back at Chiepoo. He looks hesitate. "I just…"

"Yes, yes?" Chiepoo gives the man a 'how-can-I-help-you' look without hesitation.

"…" Then, he sighs. Troy tries to straighten his position. "I need a glass of water."

"Sure, I'll bring it for you."

Chiepoo rushes forward to exit the open door. Now, he is left alone for good. But, Troy starts to wonder. What are those Nay-Kobolds doing here? Ah, that doesn't matter.

More important, he feels something is coil around his body. He opens the clean shirt's button he wears. That's right, his abdomen is being bandaged. That is the reason why his body is slightly in pain. He is injured.

Troy knows he is once got stroke quiet hard by one of planks on his ship when he is about to drown back there. He tries to fight back the pain feeling. He manages to endure it until he realizes when he is having a good conversation with the beautiful red bandana boy, he is fainted. Wait, did he just refer the young man being 'beautiful'?

He must be starts to get crazy. Thanks to this whole, 'brilliant' situation that playing well on his life. Suddenly, he thinks about Cray and Governer. He couldn't guaranteed both of them save or not for sure, with conflict like this. But he dares to assume if missing or death could meet their fate. But for him, here he is, inside Dauntless Ship. A ship that under Lazlo's leadership.

It seems they are…how would he put this? There are bunch of unique, yet nice people perhaps. Well, he couldn't prejudice them for being kind, but they treated a wounded enemy here. If they are evil, they could have just throws him to cell or worse, had killed him.

Troy sighs once more, sweeps his hair back to massages his scalp. Maybe he should just wait for that Nay-Kobold named Chiepoo to bring him water for drink. He needs to clear up his mind. And also some sense explanation.

.

.

.

Meanwhile…

On 3rd floor of Dauntless ship.

Three young boys are desperately looking for three Nay-Kobolds that they assured are around this area. One of them has long blond hair, which is the tallest of their group. The other is using a hat that is tied with strings on above, and the smallest has inverted triangle symbol on his forehead, which making him recognized as Na-Nal citizens.

"Cedric, I think it would be better if you just admit your crime." said Rakgi to the blond.

"What?! So I'm the one to be blame here?" Cedric can't just accept this accusation. He may be caused mischievous here and there, but he swears he doesn't steal the cheese this time.

"Well…with your attitude of having a debt for foods and drinks everywhere…"

"For a small boy, you're so mean, Rakgi! I told you it wasn't me!"

"Nalleo agrees with me, anyway." Rakgi directly glances at his friend.

"Mmm…" the calm boy looks uncertain to Cedric. But then, he nods his head in agreement. "I agree."

"What?! Not you too, Nalleo. I swear, it's those Nay-Kobolds who took the cheese away!"

"Do you have any prove to say that?" ask the white-haired boy. The smartest question so far.

"Well…for now, I don't. But soon I will."

"Good luck then." said Nalleo. "My father says, _'If you always search to appoint as the right one, then you're the wrong one.'_ "

They just gaze at the boy after hearing his quotes.

"Geez, thanks Nalleo! What a way for ruining my mood."

"You're welcome." smiled the clear blue eyed boy to the irritated teenager besides him.

"Err…" Rakgi just gives Nalleo an alien glance. "You know, I think there's something wrong with your quotes…"

"Is it? I always thought that quotes as the cool one." Nalleo gives them both questioned face. Seriously, he is too innocent for his own good.

"Cedric!"

Suddenly, someone shouts at him. Hearing that makes the blond palms his face. Oh God, who is it now?

"Stop it right there!"

"Setsu, emm…" Desmond tries to whisper him something. "We don't even know if it was him or not. I think it's better if we just ask Oskar about this. He's an apprentice of best fortune-teller, anyway."

"Bah, he would only make fun of my head again! Besides, he's probably drinking tea along with that fair musician."

"Yes, but…"

The older man already leaves him on his standing spot toward Cedric and his two other friends.

The black-haired aide gives up. For your information, Setsu sometimes is typical of stubborn old man. But he dares to say that he's not as scary as Colton. He just likes prejudicing people by judging them from what everybody say about that certain person.

Now, both of them stand right in front of the accused boy. Desmond could only feel sorry for Cedric. His face already shows great annoyance.

"Do you steal the cheese? Tov and Pablo are searching for it."

Something inside Cedric's mind is snapped. "Oh for the love of Leknaat's sake, I don't steal anything!"

"Oh, really? You don't steal it?" Setsu raised his one eyebrow while giving him suspicious stare. He's still doesn't trust this boy. Poor Cedric. Well, his rumor about having 'eat-and-run' habit is already well-known, so it can't be helped.

Then, they could hear rookery voice that comes from stairs. The two Nay-Kobolds, Nalkul and Champo, is running toward canteen area madly. Maybe because they feel panic or afraid after seeing something, they don't care about the possibility of colliding with other people in front of them. The third floor inside Dauntless ship is just like having small earthquake.

WUUSSSSH!

"GHOOOST!" shouts Nalkul and Champo.

After they're running amok, you could see Desmond is already hiding behind Chadli's table shop, while Setsu falls ungracefully on the wooden floor. Both Cedric and Rakgi is already gone missing somewhere. Probably find a good hiding spot. But Nalleo…he's about to collide with them!

Not until a brown-haired man is rescuing him by pushing his small body down to much safer floor part. Thanks for his action, Nalleo is saved.

"Nalleo, are you alright?" he asks the younger boy.

The boy is opening his eyes. In front of him, his pirate friend named Hervey, is protecting him. They are face-to-face toward each other with Hervey's position is above him. He feels slight blush covering his cheeks. Both of their lips are only few centimeters away.

"My head hurts a bit, but I'm fine." he says innocently. Which makes the taller man sighs in relief. He helps him stands up.

But, Hervey's live could threaten to end right now if he isn't fast enough of catching a glimpse of furious Dario, his pirate gang senior, with his axe ready to hunt him down.

"You bastard, dirty-minded pirate! Get your hands off my SON!"

"Whoa, calm down, Dario! I can explain-man, you'd better watch out where you swing that thing!"

"Come here! I'll butcher ya for good so you wouldn't disturb my already non-peaceful pirate life!"

"Haa, like hell you can harm me, sea turtle!"

Seeing the whole situation, as Hervey's best buddy, Sigurd can only shook his head. Hervey is trying his best to avoid every Dario's rage mode attack by moving around agilely. Well, the black-haired man remembers Hervey is having another feeling for the innocent young man. He said something about the boy being 'cute' and 'adorable', but has nasty-tempered dad as well as 'god damn it' senior in piracy. So, it's a mixture of good and bad coincidence. His action back there is pure for protecting Nalleo from harm, that's all. But, sometimes to achieve love, you'd have to do something crazy and dangerous first, right? So, be careful with it.

And, just like Hervey, it's also not fortune luck for the two Nay-Kobolds. Nalkul and Champo manage to stops themselves after they got hit by a wooden door that leads to Taisuke's bathhouse in front of them. Ouch…

Then, two packages of rounded cheese are rolling from their pocket. So, in the end, the real culprit to this whole cheese matter is them.

Seeing that, Desmond quickly collects those cheeses on his hands. "Finally, we can put this on our mouse trap." he says with happy tone.

The angered Setsu takes a step forward to both of them. He puts his hands on his hips and ready to scold the two cat man. "So it was your fault! You're the thief of this cheese!"

"Yahoo~! I win, I win!" Cedric jumps out from his hiding place behind blacksmith's workshop. Then, he points his forefinger to Rakgi besides him. "See? I'm not the thief, right? So, you and Nalleo must buy me some food today! Ha ha ha~."

Hearing his friend's request, Rakgi just sigh in defeat knowing their indictment is wrong. Let's not forget how Setsu bowing his head to apologize to him. Oh well, today is a good day for Cedric, indeed.

"We're very sorry Sir…we just so desperate in searching for cheese to eat…" said Champo sadly. His body is on upside down position.

"And, there's something important than that cheese matter." Nalkul stands up from his position while rubbing his head. His voice is just like mimicking someone who will do story-telling in such dramatic way. "That man, he is rising from the death! He has this cold eyed that make you feel inferior. His hair is dark, he thinks he's charming, and it's the Kooluk Hero we saw five days ago!"

Hearing that, Setsu gawks. "So, are you saying…he is already awake now…? He is alive?"

"Is that true? Sir Troy is awake now? Oh, I must inform the King about it!" Desmond hurriedly goes upstairs to deliver the news to King Lino.

A loud, fast step of another person can be heard from elevator and downstairs direction.

"Lazlo, where are you going?" Snowe asks his friend after suddenly leaving him behind.

They just got arrive here by elevator. But listening to what Nalkul said to both of his aide and people there, he immediately takes a sprint through stairs.

.

.

.

He finishes the water in one gulp. Then, place it in the table near the bed.

"So, you're wake now." asks Yu, who sits down on his chair comfortably. "After five days losing consciousness, how are you feeling?"

Troy just stays composed like he always does. He gives the doctor a stern look, as well as the agitated Chiepoo whom holding a jug of water.

"That's bad, I guess."

"Yes, it is."

Then, he turns his head to Chiepoo. "I want you to inform Captain Lazlo, and bring him some food."

The Nay-Kobold just nods his head in understanding, and he leaves infirmary room again. At first, Troy is about to declines, but he couldn't lie that his stomach is craving so much for food right now. Being collapse for five days, just like the doctor of Dauntless crew said, he remembers he doesn't eat anything before.

"Now, I want to inform something important about your injury. You want me to tell it soon or later?"

"You tell me right now is fine."

"Alright, then." Yu looks at Troy tentatively. "The news is, your left rib cage is cracked, only slightly, which is good news. And, you had internal wound which makes scar on your left waist. I assume all of these injuries you got because you accidently got hit by one of your ship part."

Troy glares at Yu. As expected of a doctor, his deduction about where he gets his injury is already revealed. Not that he hates it, but, it just quite annoys him to find someone be able to give details about his wound. It makes him looked weak, and he is just doesn't like it.

Yes, it's not a lie he already knows about his injury before this group of people finds out. When he is drowned back there, he got smashed quite hard and thinking that he would give up his own life to fate.

"Right…I couldn't say _incorrect_ to that."

"Oh, so you already know about your injury?"

"You can assume that to yourself."

"I take that as a yes. But if you may know, you could endanger your live if we don't realize about your wound sooner. Why don't you spoke a word about it?"

"Hm." he averts his gaze arrogantly. The other bed seems more interesting to see. Before infirmary room door is being open, and he could catch a glimpse of a more appealing figure that makes him withdraw his vision from the bed.

There, stands the light-brown haired young man with his remarkable red bandana. He gives Troy mixed expression. He looks relief, yet also sad. He feels affected perhaps.

"Ah, Captain Lazlo, perfect timing. I am about to leave because I had another patient. Lately, it has been a busy week."

"Yes, thank you, Yu."

Yu is leaving the two of them. Now, both of them are left alone once again, like that moment when they are talking toward each other on the day Troy was saved by him.

"Why…?" Lazlo moves toward the wounded man. Until he is beside his bed, he speaks again. "You could have told me about this."

Seeing Lazlo's sad expression, Troy guessing he is hearing his conversation with Yu before. He just gives an exhales sigh. Things won't be easy. "Being a commander, I couldn't show my weakness, especially toward an enemy."

"So you still think of me as your enemy?" spat Lazlo back. Feeling dejected? Yes, he is.

"Yes…initially."

"…" Lazlo doesn't speak any words. He is just raising his eyebrows in question. Now, from dejected to curious, he wants to hear what will this man says. Did Troy just pronounce 'initially'?

"Before I realize, that all of you…"

How should he put this? They are being kind? Nice? Or maybe they're just more sociable than the rest of his Kooluk army? Yes, it may be true. He has to agree that the Dauntless crew is more carefree and friendly than his strict military ethics. So much differences level here. He could feel it.

"Ah, nothing."

"What?"

"I said it was nothing." says Troy again to the younger man. In the end, he is still hesitates to speak up what is on his mind.

"I'm sure it means something."

"You're persistent, aren't you?"

"What if I am?" Lazlo answer back. He doesn't want to get lose on this argument. Troy gives him a sign that looks like he is thinking about Dauntless group from his own point of view. Could it be a sign that he will…ah, Lazlo couldn't predict that. He is still doesn't know if this man has an intention of wanting cooperate with them or not.

"…"

Lazlo sighs after seeing Troy tries to avoid his gaze. Alright, he let him off this time.

"Would you like something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry."

"One of your friends already got ordered to bring food for me."

And that's right. There, outside the opening door, stands Chiepoo with tray of food and drink on his paw. His two other furry sidekicks also accompany him. The Nay-Kobolds seems surprised seeing their captain is in there too with the black-haired one.

"Umm…did I just interrupt-Lazlo, you're here already?"

Lazlo just smile after hearing the Nay-Kobold's phrase. "Hi. And you too, Nalkul and Champo."

"Hi, Captain." greets both of them together.

Seeing this, Troy could see how… _superior_ Lazlo's position to them.

"What makes you come here?"

"Yu asked me to bring food and drink for Sir Troy, while these two wants to apologize to him." Chiepoo explains after serving Troy the delectable cuisine.

"Apologize? What did you two doing?"

"Err…well…" Nalkul looks hesitate while looking at the nervous Champo. Now, both of them start looking at each other, hoping to find some good answers.

While they are drowning on each of their own story about everything, Troy hesitantly munches on his bread in small piece. The moment he swallows it, he feels like wanting to eat ten or more of it because of the heavenly flavor.

.

.

.

What do you think? Okay? Non? Fifty-fifty?

Yay, Troy is already wakes now! *throws confetti* and I'll have to make sure that next chapter starts to get exciting~. Wooohooooo!

As always, reviews, follows, and favs is my favourite flavour! If you do, I'll let…

Ghinger: *peers at Troy silently*

Troy: *stay cool and awesome like he always does*

Ghinger: *whispering* I'll let Troy kis- *get one punch from behind and fainted*

Da svidaniya, and have a good day! :3


	6. Chapter 6: Deal

Chapter 6 is coming down, down, down!

By the way, thank you so much for all of your reviews! Hugs and kisses from me~ for all of you who already very, very, very patient for waiting. Muach, muach, muach~~ :*

I'm will do semester test in my college next Monday, and I'm so nervous! Hopefully I can manage it successfully, amen. Wish me luck! :)

Ghinger: (Literally couldn't write anything or hearing any other character's voice and dialogues because I'm still fainted from Troy's punch. It looks like a combination of getting hit with a brick and get durian downfall. Ouch…)

Anyway, enjoy the story!

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Deal

.

.

.

Troy couldn't believe what he just did a moment ago. Actually, he could say that what he does is quite embarrassing, but truly, he couldn't blame his nature desire to satisfy one's bodily needs. So he tries to stays composed and calm like always. The younger man is also says yes and smiles in glee when he speaks out this weird request. He seems enjoy it too, perhaps. Maybe the bandana user is too happy to see that he is fine right now.

With back leaning to a pillow behind him, he could only accept a pair of many widened eyes on him. All of them stared in disbelief. Some of them also hanging their mouths open.

"Troy…" said Lazlo. He stares at him in awe. "Wow."

"'Wow' what?" he asks while takes a sip of water from glass he is holding.

Lazlo could only laugh heartily. "Um, well…"

Suddenly, Setsu bursts himself to his bed's right side. You could see he is flushing all red in anger. "Are you a monster? You already ate five plates! Five plates of our foods!" he angrily says with finger pointed on him.

Inside infirmary room, well, his father, with his two aides already arrives. Hearing the older man's rant, Desmond hurriedly goes to his side to calming him down.

"Ah, umm…Master Setsu, calm down." he always speaks in stammers, especially when the one Setsu's giving his anger issues is a man with such reputation.

Truth to be told, when they are coming, there are four stack of plates on the table. It seems Troy hasn't touch any foods and beverages since they starts complicated event in Fort El-Eal, until he injures himself and end up in Dauntless. Of course, yes, he already loses his appetite. He is too stressed to consume anything before foods that Dauntless crew provides is the first one landed on his stomach. And Lazlo willingly gives him more. He is truly a kind person.

From the other's point of view, Setsu definitely doesn't like, perhaps hates Troy. But they couldn't blame him, actually. On their time back there, Troy and his Kooluk army manages to invade Obel. And he is the one whom take a good care of their people when they are under Kooluk's regiment. Setsu doesn't say that during his time on Obel is called under tyranny rule, but there is still a reason for him to hate this man.

"Setsu, Troy hasn't eaten for one whole week." Lazlo explains.

"That wasn't a reason for him to eat that many!"

"But, you can't just explode all of your anger toward our guest just because of a reason like that. Please, have patient."

"I don't care, my Prince. I will never accept him in here! Besides, he is one of those Kooluks."

Seeing Lazlo tries to defend him by arguing with the old man, Troy put his face into wry expression. With his attitude in bombarding him like a yelling small child, that is enough to make him want to smack that man's moustache so he could mind his own business. Despite being in anger, he tries to control his emotion and will not let others losing his cool. Alas, too bad, his mood is already ruined enough, and makes him puts back the plate that he was holding this time to the table landed with loud thump. His action is quite scared Desmond enough.

"I'm done." well, at least he tries to say the word calmly.

"Done?" the light brown-haired one put a face full of question. He looks at Troy's plate that still had some leftover breads and eggs on it. "But Troy, you plate is still…"

"Maybe _he_ wants it." Troy spats back with pierce voice. The 'he' that Troy means, of course it was addressed to Setsu.

Right now, you could see Setsu's face is all red. Whether it's because of anger or embarrassment he tries to hold up. Desmond still silent in worried, while Lazlo tries to contain his smile…or laughter, perhaps.

Maybe Setsu is about verbally attacks him again, before his king interrupting.

"Ahahaha!" Lino bursts into loud laughter. "Well done, then. I'm glad you still have some spirits, Sir Troy."

"King of Obel…"

"You may just call me Lino. Besides, I don't much enjoy being called 'king' or whatsoever. It's just too formal." he says with grin.

"Err…yes, King Lino." Troy just nods his head hesitantly. Not because of nervousness, but because he is just confused with the said king's too much easy going attitude toward him.

"That seems fine." he is still giving him bright face that truly comes from heart. In fact, Lino is truly happy that the man is alright and in good shape.

"But, Your Majesty…" Setsu interrupts. He doesn't agree his king treats the Kooluk man with respect.

"Setsu, you may cool of your head now."

Hearing those stern words from his king, his aide just nods his head and goes out of the room in quiet. Then, his other aide just gives Lino uncertain look. He seems thinking of something.

"Umm…Your Majesty, should we tell…you know, that man?"

Lino let out a sigh. "Yes, could you tell Sir Colton to come here?"

"Of course."

Desmond smiles and nods his head. It seems his king knows very well who is the person that he is appoints to.

The moment Desmond lefts the room, Troy widens his eyes slightly. "Colton?"

He couldn't believe his ear. Is he truly says that older man's name? Colton is still alive and inside Dauntless?

The moment Troy thinks about it, many question starts to pop up on his mind. What is Colton doing in here? He couldn't help but slightly feel suspicious right now.

"Is Colton truly in here?" ask Troy to both Lazlo and Lino. He may be feels suspicious, yes, but relief couldn't wash away from his heart hearing that the man is still safe.

At first, Lazlo stares at his father, before giving his head slight nods. Lino just wisely answers, "Well, you can meet him for yourself later. By the way…"

Lino grins at the silent Troy. "You sure you don't want to eat those breads and eggs again? It looks yummy."

Hearing that, Troy just raised his eyebrows before he shook his head.

"If you want, you can have it. I haven't touched it so it's still fresh."

"No, no, thank you." the older man quickly declines. "I'm already full. It's just a pity to throw such edible food."

"Oh..."

The truth is, he is already…not quite full actually, but, he already loses his appetite for the food thanks to the argument that acquires a moment ago. But, inside his head, Troy tries to remember, or at least, tries to remember where and when he meets that Setsu man, and what kind of mistakes he did in the past that angers him. Sure Kooluk claims many on his glory day, and of course, there are possible consequences people of certain group will hate him.

Then, Troy hears Lino speaks again.

"To tell you the truth, the reason behind Setsu's anger is because Kooluk's invasion on Obel. At that time, he volunteers himself to be my people's guardian."

"…" his eyes catch a glimpse toward blanket he is using now. "That's…quite strong reason to hate me."

Troy should have known this time would come, where people in here will shower him with complains and such. That is not surprising. That is a price he had to pay for his action.

But soon, he hears the bearded man's voice back to merrily again. "But that would not be a problem, if you accept our deal."

"What is it?" he asking without hesitation in his voice. Is the 'deal' they offer is what he thinks it is? Whether it is true or not, he must ready to hear it.

The youngest of the three takes a step forward nearing him. He seems in thoughts of something, ready to spill out what is he going to say. Then, he gently smiles to him.

"Look…Just so you know, I don't want any of this war continue to hurt anybody again, and I truly want to end this soon. All of people that join us is also comes from many places. We gives them right to support us from many races. There are some of them, our enemies at first, before they decided to join here. We, in here, accept everyone without looking their backgrounds or anything. For us, that is not important. The most important thing is, we gathered in large unity, let other speak up their minds, spread peace…"

Then, he stops his chattering for catching his breath. Suddenly, he laughs in soft tune. "Sorry, if I sound like a boring lecturer. I just couldn't contain myself so you might want to-"

"No, you are right."

"What?" Lazlo, as well as Lino whom listen to his son's talking session seriously, caught in surprise after hearing Troy's respond in giving agreement.

"Because…" Troy tightens his grip on his blanket. He looks toward Lazlo with certain sign clearly plastered on his handsome face.

"I start to realize that in my place, authoritarian is everything." he stops for a second.

"I feel like I had strayed too much from my own creation path in making peace. You may laugh all you want, but I'm type of person which pretty much prefers peaceful conquest that doesn't killing countless innocent people. Truly, I'm tired being fed with Cray's method. Until right now, whether he is already dead or not, I'm positive that he is the one that predispose Governor. So…"

Troy lets out a sigh. He looks tired with all of this matter. He closed his eyes for a moment before reopens it again. It seems the man already gives a sign of losing interest in continuing his story. So it left the silent Lazlo. Lino couldn't even say anything this time. It's not like they couldn't comment, but, it's just the timing is not right to speak.

' _Come on, Lazlo, this is your chance…'_ he said to himself. Then, he peered at his father, the King of Obel. It seems Lino catch his signal, and nods his head. Now it's the time. They must ready with the answer Troy may give to them about their 'deal' that already they talked about.

"Umm…Troy?"

The man just catches a glimpse at him without saying anything.

"So, about the deal…" he hesitates at first, before he lifts his hand and gives Troy the sweetest, honest smile that makes people feel warm radiate. At least, Troy also feels that way. It seems Lazlo has power to melts away those cold stares of his. No wonder he becomes a great captain for them.

"Will you come with us?"

He finally says it. Lazlo could see he slightly widens his eyes in surprise.

And, just like what Troy predicted, he already knows this time will come. The moment they already saying each other's point of view about what was inside their hearts about this war, the black-haired man could only put his face in cool, but it is not authorizing like he always does. But still, something clouded on his mind. Troy looks unsure.

"Sorry," he says. Suddenly, his vision to the younger bandana user is softener. For this time, Troy doesn't use his 'commander-look' face, and just stares at him without unintimidated. "I just…truly, I don't know. I mean, would that be fine if, a person like me, one of Kooluk man, and one lone person which most of these people will put a blame on, join you? Certainly this will give you a bad reputation…"

"That will be none of you concerns, if you accept our deal. I will be in charge for that matter." Lino finally speaks up his thoughts.

"Me too. I will make sure that you are welcomed here like others." he adds more to strengthen the king's words.

Truly, it would be a waste if Troy turns down their request for him to join them. Troy is a type of talented, dare to say, 'rare species' of a man. He is charismatic, smart, as well as born-leading person. Not to mention his bravery and skills in battle already earns him a 'Child of the Sea God' title in young age. Heck, back there, he could even outnumber several adults Gaien knights by himself!

Then, they could hear that man sighs again. His response gives both Lazlo and Lino an anxious feeling. Both of them couldn't read those cool demeanors that always displayed on Troy's gesture as well as face.

The moment Troy looks at the two figures directly, they are known that he will give them his answer. He seems already makes a certain decision. No more doubts on his heart anymore.

"Very well. If you say so, I suppose it can't be helped. As a token for rescuing me, may my service be any help."

The deal has been settled. Troy chooses to joins them. The Rush officially adds new recruitment.

.

.

.

He could only stared at the younger man in front of him like his eyes is begin to popped out any time soon.

Seeing this, Troy could only stares at him back in silent. It is quite hard reading his expression and guessing what is inside his head right now.

Colton couldn't just believe that this man, he dares to say that he is once, the commander of Kooluk's first fleet, is now to be surrender (yes, that is what his vision tells him now, this time.) to a group of random people that unites their power in order to stop their goals from conquering Island Nations.

"Sir Troy…do you truly sure with what you are saying? Maybe your head is just dizzy from your injuries…"

Troy could only let out sigh of surrender or defeat. Since when he had to exhale deeply so many times like today? But truly, he wouldn't surprise finding Colton doesn't believe with his decision. Yes, it's strange, weird, and so out of his character. What surprising him the most, is that he doesn't mind, nor feel regret with those conclusion he already made.

"Colton, I've already made up my mind." he looks the old man straight into his eyes to strengthen his words. "I'm joining them."

"But, why?! Sir Troy, you must have an explanation for this…this ridiculous joke!"

He could only give the older man those expressions. Stern, cold, yet deep inside he is in thought of something else to create a great sentence called 'explanation' to give Colton some of his senses that he wasn't joking. Well, if that is what Troy caught from seeing Colton's face.

"Sadly, it's not a joke. And, I don't force you either to follow my decision."

Colton still unopened his mouth to comment, meaning that he let the younger ex-commander continue with his explanation, "If you still decide to stay with Kooluk, it is fine by me. But, no matter what will you say or any kind of methods you used to force me back, I will not back. I'll stay here. I'm already holding my own words to them. Because this time, not even you, Colton my most trustable companion, could stop me."

Hearing that, Colton could only shrug his tense shoulder down in defeat. On his thought, first, he remembers his son bowing his head in front of his jail to say that he is joining them. And now, it is the young master's turn to say he is also joining them in his injury condition. Troy is even worse by 'threatening' him that he will not going back no matter what would he does to stop him. He is also more hard-headed (not in negative terms) than Helmut. What in the world will going to happen next?

"Very well. If that is your wish."

He looks at the nearby window. The sea is quite unstable today, hopefully storm doesn't come any sooner. It will be trouble to all of the passengers.

"First, it was my son, and now you…" it was his turn now for letting out a sigh of defeat, before he landed his vision on Troy with wrath that could frightened all of his underlings. Of course, it wasn't effect anything on Troy. He is ready to hear a shower of nags from this man.

"From start, I already decline their offer to joining here, but the two of you young men caused enough trouble by accepting it! I already say no to them! But…"

He turns his figure, with hands on his back, try to stay composed by looking at the scenery of ocean and sky. After a pause, he nods his head like a wise elder he already has.

"You two former Kooluk knights left me no choice but to say yes to your decision." Colton keeps nodding his head like some kind of agreement movement. "At least let me accompany you once again…a brave young man, without hesitate in speaking up what was on his head."

"Thank you, Colton."

Without he realizes it, he manages to put a smile to the elder man.

.

.

.

What do you think? Is it getting better or worse? Oh no, I hope it's better! *clinging into my Teddy Bear doll*

I'm sorry if this chapter is so slow-paced, because I want to strengthen a reason why Troy wants to join them and of course, had an unavoidable argument with Colton so everything is make sense. But anyway, let's cheer up for the two new member groups! If only SIV afford Troy as playable character, I would be more than delighted to give him a seat next to Lazlo in first party member :')

As always, reviews, follows, and favs is my favourite flavour! If you do, I'll let Cedric pay your meals!

Cedric: Haha, that's not gonna happen!

Ghinger: *waving at baby-blue colored wallet in front of him*

Cedric: Wha…hey, that's my wallet! Give me that! *chases in full speed rune power*

Rakgi and Nalleo: *just shook their heads in sympathy*

Da svidaniya, and have a good day! :3


	7. Chapter 7: Love

Chapter 7 guys, woo-hoo!

Oh my gosh, I finally update this after so long! I'm so, so, happy! Seriously, I'm so busy right now, yesterday, and tomorrow and so so tired *puts sad face* because of my final task in this final semester. But don't worry, I'm still here now, fulfilling my destiny~. You know, being a final year college student has its own nerves…

Anyway, let's just enjoy the story, shall we? Thanks as all always for the reviews~. Keep cheer me up, will you? Lol xD

Cedric: Hey you! *pant pant* Finally, give me back my wallet!

Ghinger: *throws the wallet awesomely like a baseball player*

Cedric: *awesomely grabs it* What…? It's empty! NUOOOO!

Ghinger: *runs while laughs evilly*

Rakgi: *whispering* Isn't his wallet already empty from start?

Nalleo: *whisper back* I don't know about that…

Anyway, enjoy the story!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

Love

.

.

.

He walks slowly on the wooden floor. Tap, tap, tap.

He usually on his spot, inside his own room, and seldom to do walks for himself around the ship. For him, gossiping, hanging out, or drinking is just wasting time. He is too…old for that? But if he looked at the mirror, it was looking back at himself when he is still 19s.

Ah, even reminiscence now is not important. He is still couldn't get rid of the deadly rune, much like Lazlo's. Even though he hates these cursed thing, but his other companion is still keeping it and doesn't want anybody to suffer the same fate like the former holders. He keeps struggling, until the phase on his rune changing, and he already done it. His success is also makes the ginger-haired one proud.

"I know you're in there, Aldo." he stops his feet from taking another step.

The said man could only smile sheepishly. Too bad he is getting caught when tailing the youth-looking male.

"I know you would come out soon from your shelter! Will you join me to canteen?"

"…" Ted just stands silently, with flat expression he always displayed. "No."

Aldo's grin suddenly drops. Well, he'd better knows that getting rejection is an obvious answer. "Why? Come on, just this once?"

"No."

"Please, please?"

Ted sighs. "Why do you love pestering me so much?"

"I'm not pestering. I just want to…" the long-haired man rolled his eyes, much like a thinking person. "Hmm…get to know you?"

Yes, that's it. He really wants to get to know Ted more, because his aura is giving a mysterious, yet arouse curiosity. He also found similarity in Ted with him, besides archery skill. Both of them are introverts, and he finds comfort when near him. So, getting to know Ted is a big yes-yes.

The other just giving him stern looks. "You will regret saying that you are curious about me. There is nothing interesting in me."

' _Except dead…it's still scares me…'_

He couldn't get rid of risk to socialize with other people just to see them die in vain. That is why he doesn't want to get too close to anybody else. Or death will await them. He is a walking 'dead wisher'. Yes, and he is fully notice this.

"Every person had their own uniqueness, and of course to me, your uniqueness is the mysterious aura around you." Aldo starts his nonsense rambling again. "Ah, I'm totally dying wanting to know you more, Ted."

"Stop it. You creeping me out."

"Nope, you're just getting more adorable."

Adorable? Ted could only just facepalm after hearing those words. That's not a good word to describe him. Seriously Aldo, those words is not suitable for Ted. Maybe it works for youngster like Rakgi or Nalleo. It is just not for him.

"Adorable…? Why would you use such word? It disgusted me more…"

The taller man just laughs heartily, and it is quite loud. He seems happy seeing Ted's peculiar expression after he says 'adorable' to him. Of course, the other doesn't enjoy this.

"Ted is so, so, so, adorable! Will you go to canteen with me?"

"Stop it…"

"No, you are adorable, Ted. I'm serious." he gives the smaller man those annoying smug smiles. "I'm not making fun of you. I'm telling this from the bottom of my heart. You are adorable, cute, mysterious, and-"

"Alright, alright." he gives another tired sigh. "Just this once, okay?"

"What? Is this real?" Aldo raises his eyebrows. He start to think maybe his ears is getting misplaced somewhere. Hearing that, he feels many 'happiness butterflies' will fly around him.

"And don't use any 'adorable' or that kind of thing again. It scares me." said Ted, with reddened face. His face flushed like a boiled egg. He looks embarrassed. Seriously, he accepts Aldo' invitation is because the said man will not stop pester him until he says yes. What a child he is, yes, compared to him.

"Ah…but of course, my friend. This way." he let Ted move first like a gentleman treats his respectful lady.

Ted knows that besides him, Aldo's smile is getting wider and wider. He looks so happy for his own good. Aldo seems satisfied because Ted finally accepts his company, temporary for now.

Meanwhile, Ted is in deep thinking about his Soul Eater. Will Aldo be fine? Will everyone be fine? Just thinking about it makes him confused. People in here are very demanding to be able to socialize with him. What is wrong with him? Is there something special on his face? He is just a normal-looking person, with very bad luck that could bring destructive feeling. That's all.

But still, Ted couldn't say no to his though in longing for having a company, to be able to socialize like a normal being. He just prays his terrible fate will soon be gone, even though he knows it is impossible. So many years he already pleads that. But the truth will always sad, and you just have to face it.

Inside his heart, he is truly grateful for the other man's spirit in getting to know him. Without Aldo's acknowledge, Ted put a compassionate smile.

.

.

.

Akaghi gulps in nervous.

There, he could see him. That lovely silver hair, cool brown eyes, calm expression always displayed on his face. When he fights, he is also very graceful. His chin will always stay up when he is walking everywhere, giving a chilling demeanor. As expected of a former Kooluk officer. But to him, he is such an epitome of beauty. His attitude and everything is his charm point.

Helmut. That is his name.

He is standing there, talking to the new recruited old man which was already introduced as Colton. Speaking of Colton, that name seems familiar in his ears. And his face, and that moustache…where did he see this man?

The ninja widens his eyes. He actually did know that man.

' _Darn it!'_ Akaghi states in panic. _'That's his dad! Oh man…how could I forget…?'_

The tall man quickly hides his figure behind wooden wall in order to avoid any eye contacts that could land upon him. Of course, it would cause him trouble. Helmut will discover that he is tailing him around. What he scared the most is, get to know Colton right now. He is just wasn't ready to meet that man, after knowing his heart is taken a liking to his son.

"Ah, Akaghi! I've been looking for you everywhere."

Suddenly, someone touches his stiff shoulders. He is about to jump in panic, before meeting Ramada's warm smile on him.

"Thank God, it's just you Mr. Ramada. You almost give me heart attack!"

"Ahahaha." Ramada just laughs too happily for his own good after hearing his subordinate's answer. Truth to be told, he already considers Akaghi more than just a subordinate. To him, he is just like his son, or perhaps, a younger brother. Someone that Ramada could put a trust on more than somebody else.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sir Ramada. How have you been?"

"Ah, Sir Colton. I'm here just to say hello to you once again, knowing we are in different situation right now."

His body is stiffens, thanks to Helmut's sharp eyes landed upon him. While the two older men having a conversation, Akaghi tries his best not to look suspicious. He is just afraid that Helmut might discover the truth about him following the shorter man. Starting from deck, when he sees Helmut was alone, enjoying the scenery of night sky and sea, until he goes to 5th floor, meeting with his father. He might be sound like a stalker, but hey, he couldn't help him. Akaghi really wants to start a conversation with him, but he is seriously doesn't know where should he starts. Helmut is too reserved.

"Err…hi there, haha." In his mind, Akaghi knows he is smiling like an idiot right now.

Helmut responds him by nodding his head. Is he slightly put a smile?

Meanwhile, the ninja tries his best not to grin too happily like a weirdo, when the young man is giving respond to him, as well as standing near him right now.

.

.

.

It's night already. 8:30 PM, to be exact.

He could only stares at his friend, whose taking a sip of his chamomile tea with closed eyes. From depth inside his mind, he could read what was inside that man's head. If you could place a bet with him, he bets that his friend is in promiscuous feeling. He couldn't help but feel sorry, yet intriguing at the same time.

And, his prediction seems right. The beautiful man in front of him stares back at him with ease. But inside his heart, he knows there is something wrong with him.

"You know," Oskar said, smiling smugly, "you will meet him soon."

"How come?"

"Well, I already predict it."

"That is nonsense." Etienne smiles calmly, like he always do to everyone in saloon who request musical tune to him. He puts his cup of tea back to its saucer gently. "Even though it was you whom said it, I will try my best to avoid him."

"Oh, no, you wouldn't." giggled Oskar. His hand is reaching his own cup of tea. It is still warm and calming. Etienne just gives him a challenging look, but his smile never fades.

"Oh, then, where does he go?" asks the musician. He just wants to satisfy his own curiosity, and nothing else.

Oskar just shrugs his shoulder. He wouldn't give him any certain answer meaning that this night, the chance of meeting that man is high. Seeing this, Etienne could only let out sigh. He doesn't know if his heart is ready for this. That man…

He knows him very well. He is once a very important, and most trusted person in Middleport, before he lefts everything behind, including him thanks to his love for the sea and adventure. Who wouldn't have though they could meet again in here? Fate must be love…or hate him so much.

.

.

.

The silver-haired man goes outside to the extravagant deck of Dauntless ship. His hand is holding the rim of the ship, while his dark blue eyes make contact with stars above. It is such a beautiful night indeed. The wave of the sea is also calm, and wind gently blows his hair that seldom unattached from his bard hat. This time, he puts his hat as well as the lute on his own room.

While he is stands by there alone, another figure is approaching him from behind. Etienne doesn't know if he feels fortunate and shock at the same time.

"Hey." the black-haired man greets him.

He turns his head. Seeing the man, whom now stands steady on the deck, Etienne couldn't contain delighted sign on his face when he sees Sigurd this close once again. His long lost love.

"Alone?"

"Hmph." he just nods his head. Etienne seems too enthusiastic in doing it.

The black-haired man smiles happily. "That's good. Err…no, I mean," he clears his throat awkwardly. "How's things been going? It's been a long time…"

"Yes, it is. I have lost count on how much I worry about you…"

"…"

Suddenly, Etienne rush his feet toward Sigurd. His arms encircles around the handsome pirate's back, hugging him closely like he could fade away from him again. And, thinking about it was a nightmare for Etienne. He had enough of being left alone.

"I'm sorry." Sigurd says, while hugging Etienne back. "I know I shouldn't leave you alone back there. I always thought about you every day whether in sea or land. After many months have passed, we finally reunite here. I don't know how much luck I have that I'm able to meeting you again."

He is just listening to him. His vision seems unfocused, and he just keep listen to Sigurd's confession with unbearable yearning feeling.

"But after knowing that you are joining here, I was too afraid facing you. And, you also try to avoid me. It makes me afraid for your feelings have changed into hating me. I'm so sorry. I couldn't even imagine you will give me a hug like this. This is pure miracle for me, my dear Etienne."

Hearing that, Etienne could only close his eyes with smile. He tries to hold back his tears. The only thing he needs right now is under Sigurd's warm embraces and cool, yet gentle breeze of night wind. A moment he is dreaming about is finally come.

"It's in the past already. I have Reinbach household appreciate my music, citizens of Middleport, and people here accompanying me. But still…"

He braved himself to look at Sigurd. Their gazes fall upon together. "There are no words that could describe my longing for you, oh Sigurd."

"Then," he touches his lovely face tenderly. "Let's just enjoy this moment…"

Slowly, his lips approach Etienne's. They kiss gently, a reunion one toward each other under bright moon and countless stars. He is still his lover, the same beautiful bard that he met in Middleport. Full of grace, with 'melodious' aura surrounds him that brings his heart into content of joy.

.

.

.

Lazlo is on top of the deck alone, enjoying the scenery of countless stars and one single moon that lighten the sky above. His arm is rested on the wood plank, while happy emotion plastered on his porcelain face. It is such an eye pleasing night. He is seldom smiles this happily, the truest from the bottom of his heart. If he is like this, something good is already happened. So curious with what already happened to him.

Everyone is already gone to sleep. It is already 11:45 PM. If not sleeping, at least they already on their own room. Dauntless is so quiet right now. It is so different from their active day where everyone buzzing here and there with their own business.

It has been one week since Troy and Colton joins them. Troy is also regains back his health, and he could start doing his first task tomorrow. The Rush will stop at Iluya Island. He and Troy got appointed by Lino to do an investigation around the ocean because there is a rumor of mysterious creature is roaming around there, along with other team. Lazlo is so happy when Troy just easily accepts it. He thinks the man will turn down the mission, because of Kooluk matters with Iluya. His reason is he wants to check the condition in there. He doesn't spoke any other reason besides that one. But Lazlo know it, that deep down, Troy probably worried with safety issue of people in Iluya.

Tomorrow will be a big day. It will be the first time both of them do teamwork. It makes him nervous, yet curious at the same time. What will they do? What will he do? What will Troy do?

He only shook his head and chuckles. Why is he acts like a love-struck teenager now? This is getting weird. Enough getting fresh night air, Lazlo goes back to his room. He sleeps safely and soundly.

.

.

.

What do you think? Yay or Nay? Of course it's Yay, right? *runs away before getting slaps away*

Finally…Ted makes his appearance! I'm so excited, with other characters that also start coloring the story with their own awesomeness. Yaay~ :D

As always, reviews, follows, and favs is my favourite flavour! If you do, I'll let Helmut cross dressing as a maid!

Helmut: What…did you just say!?

Ghinger: *just eat potato chips leisurely like nothing happened*

Da svidaniya, and have a good day! :3


End file.
